Hiro Hamada
Hiro Hamada is the main character of the Disney film Big Hero 6. He is the leader and founder of Big Hero 6, a team of young superheroes whose goal is to protect the city of San Fransokyo. He is based on Hiro Takachiho from the Marvel comic of the same name. Hiro is confirmed on July 9, 2015 to appear in Legend of MYCUN, the upcoming sequel to MYCUN: The Movie, as one of the newcomers of the sequel, although his regular voice actor, Ryan Potter, is unconfirmed to voice him again. History Early Life There's not much information about Hiro's early life, but it was revealed that Hiro's parents died when he was 3 years old and he has lived with his Aunt Cass ever since. Big Hero 6 Coming soon! Legend of MYCUN Coming soon! Personality Hiro Hamada is a young boy with intelligence far beyond his years. Because of this, he can be rather brazen and cocky (especially when he was seen to be bored during his bot fight with Mr. Yama), but never to the point of being annoying. He spent much of his time using his technology to win money through illegal bot fight bets (he states that bot-fighting isn't illegal, but betting on it is, though he still did bet on bot-fighting illegally), something he prided himself on, though his older brother Tadashi heavily disapproved. While Tadashi felt that his brother had a greater purpose and should attend college, Hiro believed that he held the knowledge of all that there is to know in the world, or at least all that any school can teach him, showing a strong sense of pride, as well as possible past experiences of school being redundant, unchallenging, and boring for him. Despite his bold nature, Hiro has a much softer side to him, as he's shown to sometimes be rather shy in front of crowds and during the process of making new friends, as well as socially awkward at times. Even so, he is very compassionate, which, in the beginning, is mostly seen when dealing with his older brother Tadashi who, despite his brotherly nagging, holds a special place in Hiro's heart as the latter's best friend and inspiration. When with Tadashi, Hiro's true colors emerge, showing him to be free-spirited, innocently sassy, warm and ultimately very loving and appreciative. Such aspects wouldn't be seen again until the void left by Tadashi's demise is eventually filled by the lovable Baymax, who cares for Hiro in the same sense, forming a strong companionship. However, while Hiro has a kind heart, he is a very complex character, and is far from perfect, engaging in some darker behaviors when highly provoked. At certain points during the movie, the boy genius allowed his anger to cloud his better judgement and commit acts normally out of the question. He is similar to Yokai (the villainous mastermind responsible for the death of Tadashi) in this respect, as both experienced the loss of a loved one, thus mutilating their hearts to the point where they sought revenge against the wrongdoers responsible, going as far as conscious murder. However, what separates the two and ultimately classifies Hiro as a hero and Yokai as a villain is the fact that, unlike Yokai, Hiro not only learns the error of his ways, but he makes a serious effort to right the wrongs he caused as quickly as possible. Such revelations are mostly due to the comforting nature of Baymax, the legacy of Tadashi and the support of his closest friends, resulting in a newly-reformed young prodigy who values the lives of all human beings and refuses to carry out acts of justice through the use of violence and murder. As time would move on following the events of Tadashi's death, Hiro would slowly shape into a heroic, wise and inspirational leader, following in his brother's footsteps. Such traits passed down include Tadashi's philosophy of "looking for a new angle", as well as the devotion to doing whatever is necessary to help others and make the world a better place for all, especially the innocent and deserving. As mentioned above, Hiro would notably organize the Big Hero 6 team, vowing to protect the city of San Fransokyo in order to fulfill Tadashi's lifelong dream of helping others. Appearance Hiro has tousled, messy black hair, light brown eyes, and fair skin. He wears a dark blue hoodie with a red Iron Man shirt, long beige shorts, and black Converse high tops with yellow laces. At the end of Big Hero 6, Hiro wears a blue hoodie and then takes it off when Baymax returns to him. In his superhero form, he wears a purple flight suit with a magnetic circles on the palms, toes, and knees of his suit to attach onto Baymax. Character Bio :Robotic prodigy Hiro Hamada has the mind of a genius and the heart of a 14-year-old; his state-of-the-art battle-bots dominate the underground bot fights held in the bot fights of San Fransokyo. Big brother Tadashi redirects Hiro's brilliance, inspiring him to put his brain to the test in a quest to gain admission to the San Fransokyo Institute of Technology. :When a tragic event changes everything, Hiro turns to a robot named Baymax, and they form an unbreakable bond—and two-sixths of a band of high-tech heroes on a very important mission. Cast Announcement: Six Reasons We Can’t Wait to See Big Hero 6 Press Info :Like the 18-year-old playing him, Hiro is a half-Japanese, half-Caucasian kid with energy to spare. Luckily for his hometown, though, Hiro is also a super-genius who turns his nurse robot, Baymax, into a formidable, action-movie presence when a threat arises. :And while he doesn't have any actual superpowers per say, Hiro dons a flight suit with a red circle on the glove that magnetically connects to the back of Baymax, and they can act as a tag team in battle, Hall says. "They're symbiotic in that way." Meet the saviors of San Fransokyo in 'Big Hero 6' : Relationships Family Coming soon! Friends and Allies Coming soon! Enemies Coming soon! Likes & Dislikes Coming soon! Quotes Big Hero 6 * "Tadashi! TADASHI!!!" * "Trust me," (Rolls in a swivel chair before exercising fingers) "it will be." * (To Baymax) "We've gotta catch that guy. But first... you're gonna need some upgrades." * "Come on!" * "Yeah, no kidding!" * "Tell him, Baymax!" * (To Baymax) "You gave me a heart attack!" (Baymax offers a defibrillator) "St-st-st-stop! It's just an expression!" * "Whoa! What?!" * "Y'ah think?" * "That's okay. No touching." * "...Ouch?" * (To Baymax) "Kick it down!" * "Punch it!" * (To Aunt Cass) "Uh, the thing is that..." (Runs hand through his hair) "Since I've registered so late, I've got a lot of school stuff to catch up on." * "Hey, Baymax. I didn't know you were still... active." * (To Baymax, pointing) "Don't scan me." (Baymax quickly scans him) "Unbelievable!" * (To Baymax, but looking behind him at Tadashi) "Physically or emotionally?" * (Dryly) "Baymax, destroy." Legend of MYCUN Coming soon! Trivia * When Hiro was 3 years old, his parents died and he has lived with his Aunt Cass ever since. * He is mildly allergic to peanuts. * Graduated high school at thirteen. Gallery Coming soon! References External links Coming soon! Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Living Characters Category:Humans Category:Protagonists Category:Heroes Category:Teenagers Category:Children Category:Legend of MYCUN Characters